Scottish food
by QueenWolf12
Summary: When Scot's prank on England back fires on him, Arthur makes him say sorry by giving him a little taste of scottish food. Slight ScottlandXEnlgand Warning : sadistic England and vore!


**Alright this took me two three days to write and sadly it isn't that great. Yes it is vore don't like well I wouldn't read then. I wrote it for a group called Fatalia on DeviantART and thought I'd put it up on fanfiction as well. I'd like to thank my good frined Sammeh for editing this for me. I love you for that Sam! **

**I do not own hetalia!**

* * *

The Scottish man smiled a full toothed grin as he read the spell in the book. "Oh, this is going to be fun."  
Scotland reread the spell again to make sure he had it right, and then he went to check his brother's cabinets for the things he would need. Scotland was staying with his younger brother England for the time being.  
He really didn't mind staying at his younger brothers, although he could tell England didn't like it. But in truth, it wasn't really Scot's fault. I mean, he was drunk when his house burnt down and he couldn't hear the fire. But hell, Arthur wouldn't have let him stay here if he thought he had anywhere else to go. But England had always had a soft spot for his older brother, which Scotland used to his advantage as much as he could, and let his brother stay with him. And since he was staying with his younger brother, Scot decided that he should do what he had always done with his baby brother: beat the shit out of him, tease him, and, of course, use magic on him.  
And that is precisely what had him spread out here on the hardwood floor in Arthur's den. England had left for a meeting, and since Scotland wasn't allowed to go to those anymore ever since that time with the cat, razor, and Italy, he had to stay at the house. So he decided that he would look through the huge collection of books that Arthur kept in his house. And that is how he found the spell book he was reading.  
Scotland had flipped through it for hours until he came across a page that had an interesting spell on it. A shrinking spell. That's how he came up with the idea to shrink his younger brother down to the size of an inch and have some "fun" with him.  
Scotland smiled as he thought about what he could do to a pint sized Arthur. He could sit on him, squish him between his toes, flick him, and toss him in the air and so much more. This was going to be so much fun!  
The tea pot let out a sharp whistle to say it was ready. Scot poured the hot water into two tea cups and added the tea and then, ever so carefully, he cast the spell over the left tea cup. Now all he had to do was get England to drink it and he would have a pocket sized slave.  
"Bloody hell!"  
Scot smiled. "How was the meeting?"  
England glared at his brother as he tossed his coat to the ground. He was in no mood for Scotland's tricks. "Awful, it ran late and we got nothing down. Bunch of gits trying to save the world."  
"Aww, that's too bad. Would a nice cup of tea help you relax?"  
England raised a bushy brow and looked at his older brother. He was smiling with those sharp teeth and with that flash his eyes had when he was up to something. "What are you up to?"  
"Me?" Scot put his hand on his chest, "Why, I'm shocked Arthur. I thought that maybe you'd like some tea when you got home from the meeting."  
"Uh huh."  
Scotland pranced over to the blond and pinched his cheek."What, I can't do something nice for my baby brother?"  
England swatted his hand away. "Get off of me, you git. And no, you can't." Whatever Scot was up to, Arthur was in no mood for it, nor did he want to put up with it. Oh, the headache he could feel coming on! "Now answer my question. What are you up to?"  
Scotland shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I really did make tea for the two of us. You can go check, it's in the kitchen."  
Arthur huffed and went to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner- he was smart enough to know that he needed to check this way instead of marching right in there from past events with his older brother. England shuddered, remembering last night's events with the feathers and cool whip.  
Sure as the sky was blue, Arthur covered his eyes, avoiding the gruesome sight he thought was there. "Oh, stop being a baby," Scotland hissed. "I didn't do anything."  
With a shaking hand England, moved one of his fingers, and to his surprise, he saw just what his elder brother had said. Two cups of nice, hot tea were sitting on the table next to a tea pot with steam coming off of them.  
"What's with the look?" Scotland asked once he saw Arthur's face.  
"Nothing, you just never make tea."  
Scot scoffed and walked over to the table. He paused for a moment and looked at the cups. What cup had the spell on it again...? Oh, yeah, it was the right one, and so he picked it up. "Come on now, brother, and enjoy a hot cup of tea." He pressed the cups to his lips. "It'll be the only joy you have for the rest of the night."  
Unknowing of what was in the tea, Arthur took his seat across from the red head and started to sip his tea. It tasted sweet on his tongue and bit minty. His brother was right; it did help him relax after that meeting.  
Scot looked on with confusion. Why was Arthur still the same size? Did he do the spell wrong?  
"Scot, why aren't you drinking your tea?"  
Scotland snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes, my tea. I was just thinking, is all." With that, he gulped the whole cup in one swig and watched his brother as he sipped his tea. Why was he not shrinking? Scotland was positive he had done the spell right. In fact, he knew he had done it right!  
'The spell must take time, or he may need to finish off the tea or something,' Scottie thought, then turned his gaze back to Arthur, whose eyes where wide. Arthur's face was pale and he looked like he had seen a ghost. 'The spell must be working,' the Scottish man thought happily. "What's wrong, Artie? Not feeling well?" Scotland's voice had a babyish tone to it.  
England sat up so fast that his chair fell backwards and he pointed his finger at the sharp tooth man in front of him. "What's happening to you?"  
Wait, what did he just say? Happening to me? Scot looked up after considering what had just been said to correct his brother, but when he did so, he could see England was in front of him. Only, instead of growing smaller, Arthur was getting bigger! Everything was getting bigger, in fact. That's when it hit him. He drank the wrong tea. Now Scotland was the shrinking.  
"Bloody hell!" he screamed loudly.  
England had to suppress the laugh he felt coming on. His brother was so small that his voice was very high. Only he failed somewhat, and a small giggle escaped his lips.  
"What the fuck are you laughing at, you wanker?"  
Arthur shook his head, not wanting to anger his brother. He knew what happened when he did that. His brother would beat the living shit out of him if he got him angry. Scotland would pick Arthur up and slam him onto the floor, or he'd tie his arms up and nearly snap his neck, or he'd burn out his fags on him or... or...Wait a minute...His brother was an inch tall right now. He couldn't hurt England.  
Upon realizing this, Arthur picked his now "little" brother up with two of his fingers and brought him close to his face. "Why are you so small?"  
It took Scot a minute to get the words out. It's kind of hard to speak when your baby brother is suddenly the size of a sky scraper and has you right up at his face. "Umm... I... Um..."  
"Scotland, what the fuck happened to you? Why are you the size of an ant?"  
Scot winced as Arthur's voice boomed in his ears. It felt like he was at a concert and the speaker was on full blast on his head. "I was trying to cast a shrinking spell! I put it in the tea but I drank the wrong cup!"  
"Why would you-" Then it hit the younger of the pair. Scot was trying to shrink him, and knowing Scotland, he would have done only God knows what to poor Arthur. "Y-you where trying to shrink me." England felt like his heart was giving in on his chest. Not because he was upset that someone tried to harm him, but because for a moment he thought that his brother was really being nice to him. That they were going to get along and have a good time. But no, Scot couldn't even be kind one time, and he was just trying to hurt him again like always. "YOU TRIED TO SHRINK ME!" Arthur hissed as the sadness was replaced by anger.  
"Yeah, but all in good fun, brother." Scottie fluttered his eyes and gave a smile.  
"Fun? Fun! What kind of fun could we have possibly had? What were you going to do to me?"  
"Umm, well, I was going to toss you around a little bit, and maybe, you know-"  
"Enough!" England stomped his foot in anger, since if he threw his hands up he'd send his brother flying. "I have had it with you pushing me around or beating me or having your way with me!"  
Scotland crossed his arms and laughed. "Oh, and what do you intend to do about it?" Looking up he saw one of his brother's eyes twitch, and once he saw the look in them he wished he would have never spoken. "Um...Arthur, are you alright?" Scotland's voice, for the first time in what was years, was shaky and scared.  
England gave no answer. He just marched over to the table and dropped Scottie on it, where he landed with a hard thud. Arthur then went over to the drawers and started digging around in them.  
Scot looked up to see what his brother was doing, only to have his face grow pale when he saw Arthur take out a butcher knife! Yup, his suspicion had been right. His brother had snapped. England slammed his hand down on the table beside the inch tall man and loomed over him with the knife.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm tired of how you treat me, dear brother." The knife went flying at the table and stabbed the area next to Scot, and then was slowly pulled out. "I'm getting payback for how you've treated me over the years." With that, the knife started flying at Scotland at lightning speed. He had to roll over multiple times so he was not stabbed. But right when Scot thought he couldn't run anymore, the knife stopped coming at him.  
Before he could blink, the redhead found himself being carried over to the stove. He watched as Arthur placed a pan onto the stove and dropped him in it. Looking up he could see how blank his younger brother's face was. He had no emotion to it. No anger, or sadness, or joy. As much as he hated to say it, Scotland did not like seeing England like that. Had he finally snapped or something?  
Suddenly, he felt himself start to sweat and his rear began to grow warm. Looking up, he could see a smile on his brother lips. Then he felt himself go flying up in the air, only to be caught in the pan once more. This process was repeated over and over again, until Arthur took Scottie out of the pan and ran cold water over him.  
The water sent waves of cold shivers throughout Scottie's body. It lasted for only a minute, but to Scot it felt like forever. Finally, when it was all over, he was sitting shivering in his brother's hand.  
"Alright, you've made your point, England, now let's get me back to normal."  
"No."  
Scotland looked up at his brother once more. What had he just said? No. "What, are you going to keep me this way forever? You know sooner or later I'll get back to normal, and when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass, you hear me?"  
Scot felt his stomach sink when he saw those green eyes squint at him. For the first time in his life, Scotland could say he was scared of his younger brother. "H-hey, come on now, I was j-just joking around-!"  
"No, you weren't. You're right. Sooner or later, the magic will wear off like always, and you'll kick my ass." Arthur smirked. "But not if I make sure you can't get back to normal."  
Scottie raised a fuzzy eyebrow. What did his brother mean by that? He soon got his answer when he was tossed into the air. He went up to the ceiling and almost hit it, only to stop in mid air just in time to start falling down again. Looking down, he could see he was heading right for Arthur's mouth. He shut his eyes once he realized what was going to happen to him.  
Scotland let out a scream of pain as he felt the great weight of Arthur's teeth on his back. Was England going to crush him to death? Scotland let out another scream as the teeth dug into his flesh.  
"Stop! Stop crushing me!"  
Just like that, the crushing stopped. Scot started to take in deep breaths. Although, it was hard to breath when a pair of pearly whites have their hold on you.  
"I'm not going to crush you," England said, his voice somewhat muffled by the Scotsman in his mouth. "I'm just showing you how much you've hurt me over the years."  
After that was said, Arthur started munching down on Scot's spine again. Just as the Scottish man was sure his back would break, the whole thing stopped. With tears streaming down his face, he thanked whoever was watching over him that it was over.  
Just as he was thanking his lucky stars he felt himself get sucked, into his brother's mouth. Since he was so small, Scotland could sit up. The top of his head hit the roof of Arthur's mouth where saliva was already dripping all over his body. The saliva splattered all over his face when he was forced full force to the top of the mouth by the tongue. Then he could feel himself going backwards, and knew what was coming. If this was his brother's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny, but at the moment that's what he had to hope for.  
As much as he struggled, Scotland couldn't move at all. All he could do was be pushed down his younger brother's throat. In a strange way, it felt kind of nice to him. It was warm and wet and it squeezed his body tight, and as he was moved down, his crotch was rubbed hard on the flesh. As sick as it made him feel, Scot had to say it did feel nice. He would have enjoyed it- if it had been under different conditions, of course.  
Just as Scot thought he was going to be squeezed to death, he felt himself fall into a pool of lukewarm water. He landed with a splash and came up for air as quickly as he could. Once up for air, he could see nothing but darkness. Although he didn't need to, nor did he want to see where he was. All he could hear was the steady beat of the Englishman's heart and his breathing.  
Standing up, Scotland found that the water level only came up to his knees. In fact, he could walk around easily. He steadied himself by holding his arms out, and did the same to guide himself in the darkness. He stopped once he hit something soft. His hand ran across the stomach wall. It was slimy and left his hand wet and soft. The water around him started to get higher and now was up to his waist. He looked down and heard a small splash as a bead of sweat ran down his face and landed in the  
dirty water below and felt it splash on his legs as it turned into waves.  
Was it just Scottie, or was it getting hotter in here?  
A wave hit Scotland and knocked him down into the acid. Holding up his hand, he could see the skin melting off. Funny, he thought being digested would be painful, but he couldn't feel any of it. In fact, he was numb.  
A small smile spread across his lips. After all the pain he had caused his younger brother over the years, Arthur still couldn't let him be in too much pain. Even now in death, his younger brother would always show mercy for him, something he knew he didn't deserve from England but still got. He was thankful for it at the moment, however.  
In some strange way, this was a nice way to die, Scot decided. He had always loved his younger brother, loved him in a way not meant to be. So even though he could never be with him like he wanted, at least this way a little part of him would be with his Arthur forever. And with that thought in his head, Scot closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

**I like how I ended it. I was going to have Scotty die an awful painful death and have Iggy not remember doing this to him but you know I like how I ended it. **

** Yes I know Athur was a tiny bit cruel in this but we all know he can be the man is an ex-pirate for GODs' sake! So yeah...please review!**


End file.
